


Life is peachy when your high on non-reality

by Tooqueerforaclevername



Series: Life in New Asgard [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Thor, Bisexual Tony Stark, Demisexual Loki, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Tony Stark, Dom!Thor, Dom/sub, F/M, Gay Steve Rogers, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Submissive Steve, aftermaths of rape, submissive loki, timeline: after defeat of Thanos and Asgard is fully reborn on Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooqueerforaclevername/pseuds/Tooqueerforaclevername
Summary: After Asgard is rebuilt, new roles are given. Jane though she would return to be queen. Instead she finds herself replaced by Tony Stark. Steve accepts the role of royal whore and proudly wears Thor and Tony's collar. The three greatly enjoy their poly relatenship. Loki shifts from crown prince to royal with three genders and a master. Loki proudly wears Bucky's collar, and has become "Kitty". Loki has to learn how to handle being Demisexual and their first time feeling sexual attraction for someone else while dealing with rape at the hands of Thanos and the Grand Master.





	Life is peachy when your high on non-reality

Loki didn't know what it was about Jane that set him off. Everytime she was in the same room as him, he felt a sudden rage and a need to wash his skin of her. He wished he could put his finger on it. Tony got to him sometimes due to nicknames he didn't understand. Sometimes Steve did due to how alike he was with Thor. Peter once did but he came around to realize the kid wanted to befriend him. Peter quickly became “little spider” to him and he was protective of him. Tony loved it.

Loki was sitting in the garden with a new novel. Loki's love of books became so well known, everytime someone came for visit, they handed Loki a bag of books. Loki loved the tradition. Jane walked towards him and he felt it again. That rage and something else, something he couldn't place. His mother had told him to listen to his vibs, they know things. She sat at his feet like she was entitled to his personal space. He had to resist the urge to childishly kick her.

Bucky walked over to his beloved. They were having quiet the love affair in secret. Loki lit up for him as he walked over, sitting on the chair on the other side of Loki. Jane watched the change. Bucky ran his fingers though Loki's long black hair. Jane eyes them. Loki has enough and aims to kick her out of his personal space.

“ Loki, be nice” Thor says, huffling at his brother

“ Fuck no, she is like a fucking stalker. Gods, lady, must you always be on me?” Loki whines

“ But your such a ray of sunshine, Loki” Jane says.

“Bullshit! Your just testing my mood. I'm a snake, bitch, I'm not in the mood for this shit. I've delt with Sif and Val doing this. Fuck off already” Loki spats.

Jane is shocked and looks at Thor. Thor groans into his hands. Bucky moves to Loki's seat and pulls him into his lap. Loki sighs and pouts in his lover's arms. Thor sighs in relief. He knew Bucky could tame Loki's ruffle feathers the best at the moment. 

“ Jane, Loki has explained to everyone that he hates people in his space, and I have seen you move when he moves to another room. I'm willing to correct Loki's anti social actions when justified but this time, I'm more likely to think its you.” Thor says.

“ I don't even know why Loki rejects me. He accepted Sif and Val into this new Asgard.” Jane says.

“ Loki can't reject them two. They rejected him first. “ Thor says.

“ I'm going to be around a lot, Loki should get used to me...” Jane says.

“That's it. That's the vib your giving off. You think you can get my Mother killed, dump Thor and came back and be Queen? What the fuck, Jane! I should have let that fucking bomb kill you” Loki spats at her.

Thor feels it, what Loki had been feeling. He rolls his eyes and smooths his brother. He sends thanks to his Mother for teaching Loki to notice everything. Loki settles into this feeling. He is thrilled his brother is learning to listen to his consul now.

Jane sighs and sits in her room. Tony walks int and grins at her. He leans against the door frame.

“ You seem amused by something” Jane says

“You hitting on my boyfriend with queen plans, pissing off Bambi. Take your pick.” Tony says

“ Boyfriend? Thor is straight, unlike Loki” Jane says

“ Ah, there it is. Loki is 'yucky' since he is bisexual and genderfluid but Thor is 'smexy' since he a straight jock, huh? Thor is bisexual just like Loki and ontop of that, Honey, he is poly. Me and Steve has been having him in our bed since the New York Invasion. In fact, he holds Steve's collar with me. He's far from a good little boy, and I love it” Tony says.

“ No way, Thor wouldn't lay with another man. I know him!” Jane shouts.

“ Hey, Steve, how many times have you had Thor's cock in your ass?” Tony asks.

“Um..alot? I'm not sure why your asking me this so publicly...” Steve says from the hallway

“ I win, Honey.” Tony says with a wink and walks out.

Loki shows up to the royal supper fully female and with a mood to match. Thor signs as he watches Loki bitch out anyone who talks to them as they pass. Thor admits he asked for it, Loki hated these meals even as a child. Loki sits on the Queen throne in Midgardian clothing instead of a fancy dress. Thor eyes the look but his eye linger longer on the collar on Loki's throat. He had put one just like it on Steve after the defeat of Thanos. Loki catches the look and winks at him, lifting their neck to fully show it off with smug pride. Thor shakes his head but smiles all the same. Good luck taming that one,Bucky he muses to himself.

The meal goes fast for Loki's good luck. Thor has Tony and Steve out in the garden at night. Loki walks over, wearing nothing but one of their semi-sheer white nightgown. Loki seems to glow like the moon at night time. Thor always felt Loki was a gift from the moon when he was a small child and Loki laid in their bed as a baby. Thor notices Loki is still wearing the black collar on their neck as they sit on the grass with the group.

“ So, you a submissive, Loki or it just a fashion thing? I don't want to assume” Thor says, as he starts to braid Loki's hair

“ Submissive. I belong happily to Bucky as of tonight. Bucky gave me my collar just before supper. We've been talking this out for like 3 months. More my desire than his kink but he has grown more excited for it.” Loki says.

“ Does it make you happy?” Thor asks.

“ Yes, I'll be Kitty to him and I love it. He even made me a kitty Hoodie. He says sewing helps with the PSTD. And you,Brother? Did you finally collar Steve?” Loki says with a knowing grin.

“ Yes. Steve wishes to be royal whore. He will belong to me and Tony as our sex slave.” Thor says, looking at Steve with pride.

“Does he know that being royal whore means he looses all rights to turn any royal down for sex or sexual acts?” Loki asks.

“ Yes, he knows he must do as you order just as much as me.” Thor says.

“ Hmm...never took him to be that type but this could be nice.” Loki says.

“So you approve, Loki?” Thor asks.

“ I am fine with it. What will you do for an heir? Tony and Steve can't give birth” Loki says.

“That is an issue, we haven't figured it out yet. For now, we're starting Steve's slave training and just enjoying our victory. I have you back home, Thanos is defeated, I got both my lovers in my bed and by my side, and your in love and happy. That issue can wait” Thor says.

Bucky walks over and smiles at his kitty. Loki beams at him as Bucky scoops Loki up into his lap. Loki was always barely looking 15-16 when female even if gender neutral. Loki fit perfectlly in his lap. Loki nuzzled Bucky's shoulder as Bucky clips a leash to the back of Loki's collar.

“ Your being very lovey today, Kitty” Bucky says

“ Yes, Master” Loki says, nearly purring

“ You being a good kitty now that you got to claw Jane out of your throne?” Bucky asks, rubbing Loki's back.

“Much better, Master. Nobody fucks with my stuff” Loki says, winking at Tony.

Tony laughs at that. He clicks two leashes to Steve's collar and hands one to Thor as he sits back down. Steve blushes at how public they were being. Loki smiles warmly at him and that helps in settle into this role. Bucky slips the cat hoodie he had made Loki over their nightgown. Loki blushes when Bucky puts the hood up and it has black cat ears on it. Bucky kisses Loki on the mouth. Loki moans into the kiss and melts into their master's embrace. Steve watches and longs for something like that with his King and Master.

Tony catches the look on Steve's face and nudges Thor. Thor nods and pulls Steve into his lap. Steve blushes as he feels Thor's strong arms holding him in place. He looks into his King's eyes, hoping for some sorta sign and kicking himself for feeling so small. Thor smiles warmly at him and kisses him on the mouth. Steve moans and leans into the kiss. Tony rubs Steve though his jeans, Steve gasps against Thor's lips when he finds himself getting hard in his jeans.

“Let go, Steve. Your now the royal whore. You'll be doing so so much more in public. At the same time, you'll be held higher than any other sex slave we choose to buy. You'll be their leader and their teacher. You'll learn first how to please me and Loki. You'll be King among the others.” Thor tells him.

Steve blushes and nods. Tony robs him of his cloths, leaving him just in his collar in Thor's lap. Thor hands the leash to Loki. Loki smiles and walks over to the nude Avenger. Steve watches how Loki moves. They move with royal pride, despite how much the crown had broken them. 

Loki looks at Steve. What did they want of him? Did they want anything? All those years of want and never feeling like they had enough. Yet, they could ruin this perfect man and be rewarded for it. Life was cruel and rather odd the more Loki thought on it. Steve longed for Loki's order, just like he dreamed back to the first time Loki gave their order to kneel. 

Loki shakes their head, gives the leash back and slips back into Bucky's lap. Thor looks at Loki worried. Bucky rubs Loki back as Loki chokes a sob. Steve looks at Loki worried and then to Thor.

“ What is the matter, Loki?” Thor asks, worried

“Nothing...” Loki says

“Sibling, please talk to me” Thor says

“The Grandmaster used to do that to me...I had no choice....I...can't talk about it...” Loki says.

Thor's eyes widen and he has Steve get dressed. Bucky nods to them and takes Loki to bed early. Thor sees Loki the next morning sitting in the window sill reading a new novel Bucky had bought them. Thor notices Loki is still presenting as female as he sits on the chair below the window sill. Loki had on the black cat hoodie from the night before and a pleated skirt on.

“ Are you well, Loki?” Thor asks, gently stroking Loki's arm

“ I am better, Brother. I didn't realize it would trigger me. Bruce has bought me medication for my Bipolar and PSTD. “ Loki says.

“ That is good. Will you be alright with Steve being a submissive to me and Tony, Loki?” Thor asks.

“ Yes, I am fine with it and him being in that role. I think I was still worked up from Jane.” Loki says, putting the book down and looking at Thor.

“ Did you go straight to bed when Bucky took you away?” Thor asks.

“ No, we talked for awhile. Then he performed some sexual acts on me that I asked for. He made sure I came calling him Master and he called me Kitty as he pat my head as my body shook from cumming” Loki says, smiling at him.

“Ah, you had a good night then.” Thor says.

“You two really share such details?” Tony asks walking over.

“Thor used to tell all about his ladies and his collars when I was barely a teenager. Now it's my turn to gross or shock him” Loki says.

Thor laughs at that and Tony grins. Bucky walks over, yawning. He wasn't used to such loose structure between his years in the army and then Hydra. He clipped Loki's collar to the leash and kissed his pet. Loki moans into the kiss.

Bucky pulls on Loki's leash and Loki obeys without question, getting up. Bucky takes Loki's seat and lifts the smaller deity back up onto his lap. Loki nuzzles into him and lets themselves be wrapped in strong arms. 

“Never seen Loki this barely moving, what did you two get to last night?” Tony asked,

“ let's see, first they cried..alot. Then we talked thought it. Then I tied Loki to my bed. Then I ate their pussy out. Then made them suck my cock. Then I fucked their pussy and sucked on their breasts. Then helped them cum. Then we fell alseep in the nude. Somehow Loki woke up first and came out here to read. I missed my Kitty when I woke up” Bucky answers with a grin

“ I'm sorry, Master...” Loki says.

“ No problem, Kitty. I know you can't sit still if your restless” Bucky says, lifting Loki's left hand and kissing it.

“Your not even shocked, Thor. You seem almost proud” Tony says.

“ Aye. For Loki to go from ' sex is always rape' to begging for a collar and wanting to be touched shows me Loki is getting better. It may be slow but it is happening. Also, I am always happy to hear of Loki's lovers and what they get into. I want Loki to learn sex is normal and a positive thing.” Thor explains. 

“ I like it with Bucky and I doubt I will ever trust another. I was a virgin before Thanos had me in his bed. Then The grand master passed me around. I can't even tell Bruce what he did to me as the Hulk. How do I tell him of the times he raped me? He wasn't himself nor would he had done so if fully control of his mind. I know it would ruin him. I'm just so unsure of this new feelings. I have never wanted sex before. But with Master, I crave it. I want to be touched, I want to cum to him. He's the first person I have ever got myself off to. I'm scared of this feelings....” Loki says.

“ No, Kitty. This is normal. Your demisexual. Meaning your on the Asexual scale. What you are feeling is called sexual attraction. It can be scary for someone who has nothing to compare it to. But it's normal and it's okay. Even when you beg for me to fondle your breasts or beg me to fuck your pussy or ass. When you rub your pussy on my leg as we make out to get off. These are all normal wants. I'll help guide you though this. I am your master and it's my duty to provide for you in all ways.” Bucky says.

“ It's...normal?” Loki asks shyly

“ Very normal, Loki. Your just feeling what most teenagers feel from the start. But, I trust Bucky to guide you well or he don't deserve your collar” Thor says.

Steve walks over to his two lovers. Thor strips Steve of his cloths and clicks up cuffs on his wrists and his ankles. He puts on a cock ring onto Steve's cock. He puts Steve in slave cloths and clicks a leash to his collar. 

“ What are you?” Thor asks

“ I'm the royal whore, my King” Steve answers

“ Who do you answer to?” Thor asks

“King Thor, Prince Loki and my Master/Owner Tony Stark” Steve answers.

“And what rights do you have?” Thor asks.

“None. I am to please my royal who asks me. I am a slave with no rights to refuse you or Loki sex. My rights to pleasure are gone now.” Steve answers.

“ Good, slave” Thor says as he pats Steve on the head.

“ You look kinda hot in those cloths, Punk” Bucky says

“ I feel special this way. I know the others won't understand but I need this” Steve says.

Tony slaps Steve on the ass as he takes the leash. Steve moans in pleasure to the strike.

“Kneel, whore” Tony says.

Steve quickly kneels infront of Tony as Tony unzips his jeans and takes out his harden cock.

“ Pleasure me, whore.” Tony orders.

Steve takes Tony into his mouth and performs the act without question. Tony moans as he feels Steve's hot throat on his cock. Thor smiles and watches his slave please his mate. Loki watches from Bucky's lap. Tony gives Steve no warning when he cums and pats Steve's head as Steve shallows the cum.

“ Very good, Slave.” Tony says

“ Your going to need some slave training but I think you'll be a well behaved slave with ease” Thor says.

“ Yes, my King...” Steve says, licking his lips of Tony's cum.

“ Kitty?” Bucky asks.

“ Yes, Master?” Loki says, looking at him.

“ Are you okay? You were crying last night” Bucky says

“ I'm okay, Master. I can tell Steve longs for this. I was just abit emotional due to Jane” Loki says.

“What did she do, Kitty?” Bucky asks.

“ She told me there was only two genders and that I was making Thor stay with me by faking a third gender, and that I make my mother cry in the other world due to me not being her son...” Loki says, playing with the strings on their hoodie.

Thor feels the rage, Bucky wants Jane to take it all back. Thor has Bucky take Loki to the gardens after that. He and Tony march to Jane's room. Steve follows behind them, guided by his leashes. Jane looks up, expecting Thor to embrace her. Instead she finds herself banished from Asgard and staring at the magickal space where it should be. Thor and Tony threaten Sif and Val with the same if they misgender Loki again. The two beg and plead with Thor to choose them to carry the heir. Thor doesn't fully dismiss the offer and instead puts it in the back of his mind.

He joins Bucky and Loki in the garden and smiles as he finds Loki napping under a Rowan tree. The tree's leaves fall all around his napping sibling as though the tree was hugging Loki safe. Bucky sits a tray of food beside his napping Kitty and just smiles as well. Taking in the sight.

Thor looks at his new family with pride. He had his mate, Tony. His royal slave, Steve. He had his sibling, Loki. He had his Sibling's mate, Bucky. They were all flawed, all broken, and all trying to love in the right way.


End file.
